TOUCH
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: sentuhanmu menenangkanku, sentuhanmu menyejukkanku, sentuhanmu memaafkanku.../alpha pair a.k.a SanadaYukimura/Yaoi-Lemon/fanon


**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi (saya nggak nerima royalti apapun dari karya ini)**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, yaoi, lemon, out of character, alur lompat-lompat**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair a.k.a SanadaXYukimura**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

**T O U C H**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

"Sanada-kun, mau mengunjungi Yukimura-kun ya?"

Seorang suster tersenyum ramah pada Sanada. Sanada mengangguk sedikit tanda hormat pada suster tersebut. Setelahnya dia meneruskan berjalan menuju kamar rawat Yukimura.

Sanada memang datang lagi ke rumah sakit tempat Yukimura dirawat. Selain untuk menjenguk kapten Rikkai itu, dia juga akan mengabarkan sesuatu. Kekalahan mereka di kejuaraan Kanto. Kekalahan mereka dari Seigaku. Dia berulang kali menghela nafas, mengatur kalimat apa yang akan disampaikan pada kapten mereka itu. Mengingat lagi pesan Yukimura kalau Rikkai pantang mengalami kekalahan demi mencapai kemenangan nasional tiga kali berturut-turut. Ah, bukan hanya Yukimura, dia juga menegaskan pada seluruh tim bahwa jalan takdir Raja Rikkai adalah pantang mengalami kekalahan. Bahkan dia lebih keras dari pada Yukimura. Karena prinsip itu juga lah Rikkai dapat menjadi raja selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

Sanada berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar rawat Yukimura. Jemarinya sudah menyentuh kenop pintu tapi tak sedikitpun digerakkan untuk menggesernya. Dibenarkannya letak topinya. Dieratkannya genggamannya pada tas tenisnya. Dihelanya nafas berat. Entah. Tapi dia merasa gugup kali ini. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ketika dia dikalahkan oleh anak bernama Echizen Ryoma itu.

.

.

Sanada terpaku. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat lapangan di bawah kakinya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat raketnya. Dia, Sanada Genichiro, dikalahkan oleh anak kemarin sore? Masih tergambar di benaknya ketika dia melancarkan _top__spin__lob_ dan dibalas dengan _cool__drive_ milik anak itu. Padahal _spin__lob_ miliknya melambung tinggi sekali dan dia yakin Echizen tidak akan sanggup mencapainya. Tapi apa? Dia memanjat kursi wasit dan melompat lalu melancarkan pukulannya yang dia bilang _cool__drive_? Omong kosong. Sanada mengutuk bola terakhir yang tidak memantul itu.

"GAME SET! WON BY SEIGAKU-ECHIZEN! 7-5!"

Sanada mengumpat kebodohannya dan keteledorannya yang tidak mampu lebih jeli lagi melihat arah bola terakhir tersebut. _Cool__drive_? Dengan memegang raket secara kuat dan memberikan putaran _drive_ yang luar biasa bola bisa berubah bentuk dan memantul secara tidak alami. Tapi apa mungkin bisa dilakukan di antara seratus putaran? Dan bola anak itu melaju di lapangan tanpa memantul. Sanada mau tidak mau mengakui keberanian dan keyakinan anak itu mengambil risiko.

Sanada berbalik. Berjalan sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik topinya. Dia tahu teman setimnya sedang memperhatikannya. Dia tahu mereka semua khawatir akan keadaannya. Ingatkan dia setelah ini untuk menerima hukuman kekalahan dari seluruh anggota tim. Ya. Dia akan menerimanya dari seluruh anggota tim tanpa terkecuali.

"Raja Rikkai," Sanada berujar perlahan, "sebutan itu hanya berlaku hingga kemarin!"

Sanada menatap seluruh anggota tim satu-persatu. Mereka tidak berujar apapun. Mereka juga memilih untuk tidak menatap Sanada. Tapi lalu Sanada merangkul Kirihara dengan tangan kirinya dan merangkul Niou dengan tangan kanannya. Anggota reguler Rikkai melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling merangkul dan membentuk lingkaran.

"Tahun ini kita akan maju ke kejuaraan nasional sebagai penantang untuk merebut kembali singgasana raja!" seru Sanada pada seluruh tim. Dia merasakan rangkulan erat di pundaknya.

"YES SIR!" seru seluruh anggota reguler Rikkai.

Ya. Mereka masih punya satu kesempatan di kejuaraan nasional. Dan di sana nanti mereka akan merebut kembali gelar raja milik mereka.

Sanada melepas rangkulan teman setimnya. Lalu dia berbalik menghadap pada Seigaku yang dilihatnya sedang menggendong Echizen. Tampak sekali euforia di setiap wajah anggota tim Seigaku. Padahal kapten mereka tidak ada, bisa-bisanya mereka jadi bersemangat seperti itu?

"Seigaku! Kami akan menghancurkan kalian di kejuaraan nasional! Kejuaraan nasional tidak semudah itu!" seru Sanada tanpa ragu, "setidaknya teruslah menang sampai saat itu tiba," tambahnya. Memang Rikkai kalah dalam pertandingan kali ini. Tapi bukan berarti di nasional nanti mereka akan dikalahkan lagi.

Sanada dan seluruh tim lalu saling berjabat tangan dengan anggota Seigaku. Mereka berjanji dalam hati untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

"Kami akan mengumumkan hasil dari pertandingan tenis beregu putera daerah Kanto."

Saatnya pemberian hadiah dan penghargaan. Sanada menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajah di bawah topinya. Dia tidak suka ini.

"Peringkat ketiga, Fudomine dari Tokyo! Silahkan maju ke depan!"

Sanada memperhatikan lewat sudut matanya ketika Tachibana, sang kapten, menerima tropi. Setelah mereka bersalaman dengan juri mereka kembali ke barisan mereka.

"Selanjutnya juara dua, Rikkaidai Fuzoku dari Kanagawa!"

Sanada tidak akan maju ke depan menerima hadiah juara kedua itu. Rikkai adalah raja. Tempat Rikkai bukan di posisi kedua. Sanada tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri. Dia tahu anggotanya berbisik-bisik cemas.

"Rikkaidai Fuzoku silahkan maju ke depan!"

Sanada mengangkat kepalanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dan dia yakin anggotanya juga Yukimura, kapten mereka, akan setuju.

"Tidak usah!" seru Sanada dari barisan tim Rikkai.

Atmosfer mendadak senyap. Tim lainnya yang juga ikut berdiri di lapangan untuk menerima penghargaan saling berbisik-bisik. Semua mata menatap pada Sanada dan Rikkai.

"Yang kami inginkan adalah jadi juara!" seru Sanada lagi, "selain itu tidak ada harganya!" tambahnya. Sanada bertahan di tempat berdirinya. Enggan maju untuk menerima penghargaan. Para juri saling beribisik. Begitu pula para penonton dan tim lainnya. Tapi Sanada tidak peduli. Dia merasakan tepukan Yanagi di pundaknya. Dan dia tahu anggotanya mendukung keputusannya.

"Juara pertandingan Kanto!" Juri yang membacakan berhenti sebentar, "Seigaku dari Tokyo!" lanjutnya.

Sanada mendengus. Dia lalu berbalik meninggalkan lapangan. Masih didengarnya sorak-sorai semangat pendukung Seigaku. Sanada menulikan telinga dan terus berjalan. Dia tahu anggotanya mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

"Sanada?"

Sanada mengangkat wajah. Di depannya telah berdiri Yukimura dengan wajah pucatnya menatap bingung padanya. Sejak tadi Sanada memang tidak juga menggeser pintu kamar rawat Yukimura itu. Dan sekarang malah Yukimura yang membukakan untuknya. Jantung Sanada bergemuruh lagi. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Yukimura perihal kekalahan mereka di kejuaraan Kanto? Terlebih kekalahannya. Dia hanya membisu menatap balik pada Yukimura.

"Kau hanya sendiri?"

Yukimura melihat ke samping kiri dan kanan Sanada di luar pintunya tapi tak menemukan siapapun. Lalu dia menatap balik pada Sanada yang masih terdiam.

"Ayo masuk," ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Sanada.

Sanada merasakan hangat yang tidak biasa pada lengannya. Jemari Yukimura yang menggenggam lengannya ini mengalirkan suhu tubuh Yukimura yang tidak biasa pada Sanada. Ah memang Yukimura belum sembuh benar. Operasinya baru saja dijalankan kemarin, persis saat mereka sedang bertanding di kejuaraan Kanto. Harusnya kemenangan Rikkai adalah hadiah buat kesembuhan Yukimura, tapi mereka justru mengalami kekalahan.

Yukimura lalu mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya. Sanada masih diam dan berdiri di depannya, menunduk.

"Ceritakan padaku pertandingan kemarin," ujar Yukimura kemudian.

Sanada menatap Yukimura yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Menunggu Sanada menceritakan tentang final kejuaraan Kanto. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Dia datang kemari selain juga untuk memberi tahu kabar kekalahan mereka, dia juga siap dihukum oleh Yukimura seperti yang didapatkannya tadi dari seluruh tim.

.

.

"Pluk."

Marui tidak tega tentu saja. Mana bisa dia menampar wakil kapten mereka itu. Okelah kalau Sanada sering melakukannya pada setiap anggota reguler Rikkai yang kalah dalam pertandingan resmi, itu kan untuk kebaikan anggota juga. Tapi ini, Sanada bahkan akan menerima tamparan dari anak kelas satu juga? Marui hanya memukul pelan pipi sang wakil kapten tersebut.

"Apa-apaan barusan?" desis Sanada.

Sanada menatap tajam pada Marui. Marui mundur. Kembali ke barisannya dan berdiri di samping Yanagi.

"Aku bertekad agar kita jadi juara tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa kalah hingga Yukimura kembali! Tapi aku dikalahkan oleh bocah rookie dalam final kejuaraan Kanto kemarin. Aku tak akan puas hingga menerima hukuman yang setimpal!" seru Sanada, "tampar aku lebih keras!" serunya lagi.

"PLAKH!"

Niou maju dan menampar sang wakil kapten sekuat tenaga hingga Sanada hampir terjatuh. Anggota lainnya menatap tidak tega. Namun mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Ini adalah permintaan Sanada sendiri.

"… Bagus," desis Sanada, "selanjutnya, Yagyu!"

"Plakh!"

.

.

"Kita kalah," desis Sanada sambil kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topinya. Sanada tidak mau menatap wajah Yukimura. Dia tahu ada gurat kecewa di sana. Dia siap untuk menerima hukuman apapun dari kapten Rikkai itu. Kebisuan kemudian mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Sanada tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yukimura terhadapnya, terlebih kalau mengetahui bahwa dia juga dikalahkan pada pertandingan kemarin.

"Kau tahu kalau Rikkai tidak menerima kekalahan kan, Sanada?" Yukimura memecah kebisuan itu dengan pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan itu. Pelan. Tapi begitu menusuk jantung Sanada.

Sanada mengangkat wajah cepat. Yukimura menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Sanada tak dapat menjawab. Bibirnya kelu. Dia malah menunduk lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jadi Yukimura benar-benar tidak tahu kah? Sanada mengangkat wajah lagi. Dihelanya nafasnya, berat. Dia sudah memutuskan ini sejak kemarin dia dikalahkan bocah Seigaku itu. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya karena menyumbangkan satu kekalahan pada tim sebelum dia memperoleh hukuman dari kaptennya.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menerima hukumanku …," desis Sanada kemudian. Tidak berani menatap balik pada Yukimura yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Lagi. Keheningan mengisi atmosfer di antara mereka. Sanada menutup mata ketika dilihatnya tangan Yukimura terangkat. Sanada mempersiapkan kulit pipinya untuk menerima tamparan dari Yukimura. Dijatuhkannya tas tenisnya begitu saja ke lantai di sisi kakinya, di sisi tempat tidur di kamar rawat itu.

"Sakitkah?"

Sanada serta merta membuka mata dan mengangkat wajah. Telapak tangan Yukimura yang hangat masih menyapu pipinya. Mengelus bagian yang masih terasa panas akibat tamparan seluruh anggota tim tadi di sekolah. Yukimura masih menyentuh pipinya sambil menatap sendu padanya. Lalu Yukimura membingkai wajah Sanada dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Raja adalah sebutan kita. Tapi bukan berarti di atas raja tidak ada raja. Aku kesal kau kalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Lagi pula masih ada kejuaraan nasional 'kan. Di sana kita rebut singgasana kita lagi … bersama. Karena aku juga akan ada di sana," ujar Yukimura perlahan. Lantas bibir pucatnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Sanada merasa ada air yang mengaliri jantungnya, menyejukkan.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sanada. Digenggamnya balik jemari Yukimura yang masih membingkai wajahnya. Tak menduga kalau Yukimura akan memaafkannya semudah itu mengingat Yukimura adalah sosok kapten yang tak menerima kekalahan sedikit pun.

Senyuman Yukimura menghilang. Tergantikan seringaian yang Sanada tak tahu apa artinya. Sanada lantas mengernyit. Kaptennya satu ini memang kadang sulit ditebak.

"Aku memang memaafkanmu, Sanada. Tapi … kau belum menerima hukumanmu," desis Yukimura seraya mengeliminasi jarak mereka dengan menarik Sanada mendekat. Hidung mereka hampir menempel sementara Yukimura juga mengunci Sanada yang berdiri di depannya dengan kakinya yang terjuntai dari tempat tidur. Refleks dia berpegangan pada paha Yukimura. Sanada menaikkan alisnya pertanda terkejut akan pernyataan kapten Rikkai itu barusan.

"… Apa maksudmphh …."

Sanada tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut. Yukimura sudah membungkam bibir Sanada dengan bibirnya. Jemari Yukimura yang tadi berada di kedua pipi Sanada sudah berpindah meremas helaian rambut Sanada setelah membuka topi sang wakil kapten dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Sanada yang awalnya terkejut akan perlakuan Yukimura pada akhirnya mengikuti permainan sang kapten. Yukimura tidak mau kalah dan terus berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sanada. Sanada lantas membiarkan lidah Yukimura mengekplorasi rongga mulutnya. Berdua, lidah mereka bertarung di dalam sana. Menyeringai sedikit, Sanada menggigit lidah Yukimura sehingga dengan refleks Yukimura menarik lidahnya. Sanada tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut dan balik menerobos mulut Yukimura dengan lidahnya.

"Nnngh …."

Kegelian, Yukimura mengerang saat lidah Sanada dengan lihai menjilati langit-langit mulutnya sementara tangannya bergerilya di balik piyama rumah sakitnya. Demi menahan sesak di dadanya karena kekurangan oksigen, Yukimura semakin kuat meremas helaian rambut dan menghisap bibir Sanada juga menekan dadanya ke dada Sanada.

Pada akhirnya pertarungan _lip__lock_ tersebut harus berhenti. Baik Sanada maupun Yukimura terengah demi mengumpulkan pasokan udara untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka. Melihat segaris saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir Yukimura sampai ke dagu, Sanada lalu mendekat lagi dan menjilatnya.

"… Jadi apa sebenarnya hukumanku, Buchou?" desis Sanada di telinga Yukimura. Bibirnya kelewat dekat dengan telinga sang kapten membuat Yukimura menggeliat sedikit demi merasakannya. Belum lagi jemari dingin Sanada masih mengelus kulit punggungnya.

"I … want you," bisik Yukimura. "Stay here for tonight. Temani aku."

Sanada lantas menatap wajah kaptennya itu. Yukimura menatap balik padanya. Sanada melihat ada kilat nafsu, rindu sekaligus kesepian di mata itu. Yukimura menginginkannya. Sanada merasakan debaran jantungnya lebih kencang demi menatap dalam-dalam wajah Yukimura tersebut. Kalau begini dia jadi takut tidak bisa menahan diri. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau begitu. Dia hanya mengikuti permainan kaptennya 'kan.

"Be prepared then."

Sanada menjilati telinga Yukimura dan menikmati erangannya yang membuatnya semakin gila. Tak sengaja dia merasakan bagian tubuh Yukimura—yang bersentuhan dengan perutnya—menegang di bawah sana. Tak menyiakan waktu, jemarinya meraba kancing baju Yukimura dan mulai bekerja membukanya satu-satu sementara bibirnya juga lidahnya terus menjelajahi leher Yukimura. Sanada menghiraukan kuku Yukimura yang meremas rambutnya dan lutut Yukimura yang menjepit pinggangnya. Dia tetap berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Diturunkannya piyama Yukimura yang sudah terbuka hingga sebatas lengan. Diperhatikannya dada Yukimura yang naik turun karena terengah. Tapi hanya sebentar karena Yukimura sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman panas. Sanada merasakan debaran jantung Yukimura yang cepat di dadanya. Jemarinya lalu memilin pucuk dada Yukimura, menggantikan sementara tugas bibirnya yang akan segera ke sana. Tidak sabar, Sanada melepas ciuman Yukimura dan merendahkan wajah, menghadap dada Yukimura yang naik turun.

"Jangan di … nghh … sana … sshh … aahh …," desis Yukimura parau ketika merasakan bibir Sanada sekarang sudah mendarat di pucuk dadanya, menghisap, menjilat, menggigit, dan meninggalkan tanda di dana. Tak mampu membuka mata, dia lantas menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan erangannya. Yukimura mengangkat kepala dan memilih menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar ketika Sanada memberi tanda di perutnya. Nafasnya semakin terengah ketika lidah Sanada mempermainkan pusarnya. Geli, dia menggigit bibirnya lebih keras.

"Ahhnnn …."

Yukimura tak bisa menahan erangannya ketika merasakan jemari Sanada sudah sampai di titik panasnya di bawah sana. Dia sudah menegang sejak tadi dan semakin basah ketika Sanada menyentuhnya. Jemari Sanada mulai mengelusnya tanpa melepas penutupnya.

"Yukimura, kau sudah menunggu dari tadi kah?"

Yukimura tidak menjawab dan menunduk menatap Sanada. Sanada berlutut di depan Yukimura dan menatap wajah kaptennya itu yang memerah, panas. Diturunkannya celana piyama rumah sakit Yukimura sebatas lutut. Yukimura malah bergerak dan melepasnya sendiri lalu membiarkan kain celana itu teronggok begitu saja di kaki tempat tidurnya. Sanada tersenyum simpul dan melebarkan paha Yukimura lalu menciuminya.

"Sssucckk … me …"

"With pleasure, Buchou,"

Sanada lalu memasukkan kejantanan Yukimura yang sudah basah itu ke mulutnya. Mempermainkannya di dalam sana. Semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika dirasakannya jemari Yukimura meremas rambutnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Dihisapnya lebih kuat ketika dirasakannya benda di dalam mulutnya itu semakin menegang.

"Sanada … nngghh … aku … sedikit … mmhhh ..."

Yukimura melempar kepalanya ke belakang lagi ketika dia melepaskan sarinya di mulut Sanada. Yukimura masih terengah ketika Sanada yang sudah berdiri menyentuh kedua pipinya membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Belum sempat berujar, Sanada sudah mengunci bibirnya. Yukimura mau tidak mau merasakan dirinya sendiri yang masih tersisa di dalam mulut Sanada. Pundak seragam Sanada tampaknya sangat kusut karena sejak tadi diremas habis oleh Yukimura.

Ranjang besi di kamar rumah sakit itu berderit sedikit manakala Sanada menjatuhkan Yukimura di sana dan ikut naik ke atasnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Yukimura mengalungkan lengannya lebih erat ke tengkuk Sanada. Matanya membelalak ketika dirasakannya jemari Sanada sudah sampai di jalan masuknya. Dan dipaksanya melepas ciuman Sanada karena perih yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

"A-Aahh!"

Sanada menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan terdiam menatap wajah Yukimura di bawahnya yang menahan sakit. Pipinya yang tadinya pucat kini memerah. Matanya tertutup dengan setitik bulir airmata menggantung di sudutnya.

"Maaf," desis Sanada lalu mengecup dahi Yukimura dengan penuh kelembutan.

Yukimura membuka mata, "Lanjut … hhhh … lanjutkan saja."

Sanada memasukkan jari keduanya. Dia belum menggerakkannya untuk memperlebar jalan masuknya demi melihat Yukimura sekali lagi menahan nafas karena kesakitan. Oh _well_, meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kali tentu saja sakitnya tetap terasa. Setelah Yukimura mengangguk memberi ijin, Sanada menggerakkan jarinya untuk mempelebar jalan masuknya sambil memberikan kecupan di leher Yukimura untuk mengalihkan kesakitannya.

"Enough …. Want you …," bisik Yukimura berat. Kedua matanya setengah menutup menatap pada Sanada. Sanada lantas berlutut di atas Yukimura dan membuka resleting celana sekolahnya. Wajah Yukimura semakin memerah dan nafasnya semakin memburu.

"Bisa bantu aku mempersiapkannya?" tanya Sanada sambil meraih dagu Yukimura. Yukimura tidak menjawab dan langsung bangkit berlutut di depan Sanada. Dipegangnya bagian tubuh Sanada yang belum terlalu bereaksi itu lembut. Memijatnya sedikit dan mengelusnya dengan jemarinya.

"Sshh …." Sanada mendesis merasakan jemari hangat Yukimura di tubuhnya. Yukimura mendorong Sanada untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Setelahnya Yukimura menunduk dan memasukkan kejantanan Sanada ke mulutnya. Nakal, dijilatinya milik Sanada seperti menjilati es krim. Sanada tidak sabar dan menarik kepala Yukimura agar semakin mengulum miliknya.

"Cukup," ujar Sanada sambil mengangkat wajah Yukimura. Dilihatnya Yukimura merengut karena tidak diijinkan menyelesaikannya.

"Tidak adil," jawab Yukimura. Tapi dia menurut juga dan kembali duduk.

"Kemarilah." Sanada meraih pinggang Yukimura dan mengangkatnya ke pangkuannya, mendudukkan Sang Kapten di pahanya. Perlahan dia memosisikan dirinya di jalan masuk Yukimura.

"Nnghhh …."

Yukimura mengerang dan meremas pundak kemeja seragam Sanada ketika perlahan Sanada memasukinya. Belum lagi ketika jemari Sanada juga tidak membiarkan miliknya menganggur dan malah mempermainkannya. Dia masih sanggup bergerak mengendarai Sanada dan menikmati setiap kali Sanada menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Sanada membantunya naik turun dengan memeluk pingangganya erat. Yukimura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sanada.

"A-Ahh … tidak kuat … Sanada … aku … ngghh …," Yukimura meracau tidak jelas demi merasakan dirinya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sarinya dikeluarkan. Tak berapa lama, Yukimura bergetar dan mengeluarkan sarinya di perutnya sendiri dan membasahi kemeja Sanada juga.

"Cepat sekali," goda Sanada sambil menyeringai menatap Yukimura yang merengut di atasnya dan kelelahan karena sudah mengeluarkan sarinya dua kali. Sanada lantas menjilati jarinya yang basah oleh cairan Yukimura.

"Shut up," jawab Yukimura lirih sambil meninju pelan bahu Sanada. Nafasnya masih terengah. Saliva masih menetes dari ujung bibirnya terus ke leher.

"Tapi aku masih belum," sanggah Sanada sambil menciumi leher Yukimura.

Sanada membaringkan Yukimura tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Yukimura. Dihiraukannya tatapan terkejut Yukimura. Dia lalu mengeluarkan miliknya untuk kemudian menghunjamkan lagi dengan cepat. Membiarkan tubuh di bawahnya berguncang demi menerima dorongannya. Menikmati tiap erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Yukimura yang menyerukan namanya. Mendesis ketika Yukimura semakin menjepitnya erat. Menciumi leher Yukimura demi mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"A-Aahhh … Sana … Sanada … lebih … hgghh … harder … aahh …," racau Yukimura lagi ketika Sanada berkali-kali menyentuh _sweet__spot_-nya.

"Sedikit … hgghhh … lagi," desis Sanada ketika merasakan dirinya sedikit lagi akan memancarkan sarinya. Sedikit berharap Yukimura menyerah lebih dulu.

"Sanada!" Yukimura berteriak parau ketika memancarkan lagi sarinya di perutnya. Dadanya naik turun tanda mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Lengannya masih melingkar lemah di leher Sanada. Kedua kakinya yang tadi melingkari punggung Sanada terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya.

"Yuki … hhh … mura," desis Sanada sesaat kemudian dia mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam Yukimura. Terdiam lama menunggu seluruh sarinya keluar. Dia lalu menyangga tubuhnya dengan sikunya. Ditatapnya wajah kelelahan Yukimura di bawahnya. Nafas mereka yang panas beradu. Sanada merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Yukimura yang basah akibat peluh. Lalu turun ke bibir yang sedikit membuka itu, memberikan kecupan manis di sana.

"Sssh … aahh …" Yukimura mendesis lirih ketika Sanada keluar dari dalam dirinya. Merasakan cairan Sanada mengalir keluar juga dan diyakininya membasahi seprai tempat tidur.

"Maaf," desis Sanada sambil masih menciumi mata Yukimura yang menutup. Dia lalu merebahkan diri di samping kaptennya yang kelelahan itu dan melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling tubuh hampir polos Yukimura.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa? Itu 'kan hukumanmu," jawab Yukimura masih enggan membuka mata. Digeliatkannya badannya demi merapatkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sanada yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Sanada terkekeh, "Kalau begitu aku rela mengalami kekalahan tiap kali bertanding agar dihukum olehmu," jawab Sanada pelan.

"Duk!"

"Aduh!" Sanada mengaduh sakit, "kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

Yukimura menatap tajam pada Sanada, "Supaya otakmu jalan!" Lalu dia menutup matanya lagi. Rasa kantuk akibat kelelahan menghampirinya.

Sanada terkekeh lagi lalu menarik selimut yang teronggok di ujung tempat tidur. Menyelimuti kaptennya dan ikut tidur sambil melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling pinggang Yukimura. Berharap tidak akan ada pemeriksaan malam oleh para suster, dia memejamkan matanya juga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

*evil smirk* percobaan pertama lemon eksplisit! berhasilkah? eh kayaknya judulnya kagak nyambung, disambung-sambungin aja deh ya …*sembunyi di kolong meja*

daaaaaan … jangan lupa mengisi form nominasi IFA 2011 ya. masih ada waktu sampai 25 November 2011 pukul 24.00 WIB looh. ayo berburu fanfict keren di seluruh fandom. berikan apresiasi bagi fanfict-fanfict berkualitas!

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!**

review? concrit? flame?

Allowed!


End file.
